Dknats
It was a quiet day in the kingdom of SD Smash, when a strange man appeared. This man’s name was Dknats, though nothing was known about him. He was brand new to this world of discord, merely joining it yesterday. This strange man also seemed to have a goal, and an odd one at that. Immediately upon entering the town of lounge, he started questioning the locals. “Does anyone live in the USA?” He’d ask, repeatedly. When people responded, regardless of answer, he began to privately talk to them. Each time, he bore the same message. “i have autism i graduated 7 years ago at 19 back in 2012, i got bullied a lot throughout school due to my autism and get very sad and i got held back a year due to my autism and graduated back in 2012 after high school i worked at a hospital and got laid off, now i work at a grocery store and i like talking about sports and music can we be friends?” Many were asked this, but none knew his motives. He claimed to be looking for someone in the USA that was either in 8th or 9th grade. After a short while, he proceeded to join in and out of the local VC. One person in particular, Ale Appsapp seemed to be of great interest to him. He requested one thing of Ale, and that was to say "hip hip hooray we can help dk i'm here for him we can help him, he's sad from being bullied, lets go dk lets go dk he's sad, lets help him, we can do it lets go dk lets get hyped up we can help dk.” Strange as it was, Papyrus stepped up to the task, and uttered the phrase to him in the VC. Upon hearing this phrase, Dknats made some grunting noises, then fell completely silent. In his silence, he did not move, only sat there. Suddenly and without warning, he vanished from the vc. Not only that, but he left SD Smash entirely. This perplexed everyone. Ale, still having contact, questioned Dknats. Upon interrogation of his actions, he responded “you all sound like you’re from somewhere else. Give me someone from the USA in 8th grade.” This greatly intrigued the town further, led many to investigate the odd man, mainly trying to discover who he was. Prying answers from him was hard, as he seemed to merely ignore each, yet responded with his own question, like a bot of some kind, but that didn’t halt their progress. Eventually, the people had gathered enough information to confirm that Dknats, who was 26, was, in fact, a pedophile. They discovered this thanks to Papyrus, who was contacted by dknats. In their conversation, he requested a call with a 7th grade girl, and confirmed that he did in fact like lolis. It is quite fortunate that he did not achieve what he had set out to do, for if he did, who knows what could have happened. Category:Users